


Δέδυκε μὲν ἀ σελάννα καὶ Πληΐαδες

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Will to Change [10]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Grief/Mourning, Ocean, POV Hippolyta, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: She is alive and looking out across the sea, as if waiting for another attack to follow.





	Δέδυκε μὲν ἀ σελάννα καὶ Πληΐαδες

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> For the prompt "Wonder Woman (2017): Antiope/Hippolyta - moon" at femslash100's [drabbletag8](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/2018779.html?thread=6406875#t6406875) and "Island" at genprompt-bingo round 13.

The sea is calm tonight, its surface as near a mirror to trace the moon's arc across the sky as the winds would let it be. Beneath her lookout, waves roll onto the shore, gently, like a lover's caress, and cleanse the beach of the blood that stains the sands.

The world is tranquil once more, a tranquility that amplifies the shouting and the cries still echoing in her ears, the thrill of battle still singing in her veins. Her fingertips press lightly into the rough-hewn stone of the balustrade, alive to the smallest groove and ridge in its texture.

Alive.

Yes. She is alive while many of her sisters are not – she is alive while _Antiope_ is not.

She has followed the moon's journey on the firmament to where it kissed the edge of the horizon, yet her body's stillness had not melded it to her surroundings. Perhaps not even Medusa's gaze could petrify her.

She is alive and looking out across the sea, as if waiting for another attack to follow. Or waiting perhaps out of habit, for Antiope to join her, weapons laid to rest for the night, her only duty now to serve her queen in private. Hippolyta expects the heat of her palm to dispel the heavy clouds hanging over her at any moment, yet no fingers brush her skin.

No one will warm her bed tonight or in the nights to come. The rising flames from her funeral pyre would be her last caress.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Sappho's midnight poem and translates to "The moon and the Pleiades have set."


End file.
